


Love Together

by Higgles123



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Little one shot about what happens when Eddie gets a new neighbour with a baby!
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 66





	Love Together

“Eddie, what is that horrible noise?”

Eddie cracked open an eye and was greeted by Venom’s face right in his own. He blinked, wondering what on earth Venom was chatting on about but then he heard it. He sat up and scratched his head sleepily, frowning at the sound of crying coming from the hallway. It was a baby crying. In the middle of the night. Outside his apartment. Loudly.

“What the fuck?” he groaned as the crying intensified.

“Eddie, what is that noise?” Venom asked again, covering his ears from the high pitched squeal.

“A baby, Ven,” Eddie swung his legs out of the bed and yanked on some sweats and a t shirt to head out and see what was going on.

“Small humans make that much noise?” Venom was incredulous.

“Yup,” Eddie yawned. “They also make a lot of mess.”

“Why is there a baby in our hallway?”

“Remember the new neighbour we were speculating about before we went away? Well, I reckon the baby might be it.”

Eddie had been away for the weekend with Anne and Dan to some conference in Dallas that Dan had to attend. They had dragged a reluctant Eddie along with the hope of getting him to socialise with other humans, something he didn’t do much of these days unless it was work, and also so that Anne had company while Dan was attending seminars. The guy across the hall who played loud rock music had moved out a few days before they left and the building maintenance guy (who wasn’t actually very good at maintaining anything) had informed Eddie that he’d be a getting a new neighbour over the weekend.

“Human babies live alone?” Venom frowned.

“No,” Eddie chortled. “With their parents, but usually it’s the baby who makes the most noise.”

He yanked open the door just as Venom disappeared inside him and he looked up into the most vivid blue eyes he had ever seen.

“Did we wake you?” the woman grimaced. “Yeah, of course we did. I’m sorry. He’s teething and doesn’t wanna sleep.”

Eddie stepped closer towards the pram and the red faced baby inside, all wrapped up in a furry little suit and copious amounts of blankets. The little chubby cheeks crinkled as the baby stopped his crying to smile at the stranger now staring at him with a strange mixture of fascination and fear.

“I’m just about to take him for a walk to try and get him off,” the woman explained. “Sometimes it helps, and even if it doesn’t at least you won’t be able to hear him. The woman downstairs already posted a letter under the door to ask me to quieten down.”

“Oh, Mrs Binks?” he asked. “I wouldn’t worry about her. She’s a narky old bat who complains about everything. Besides, what does she expect? It’s not like babies have batteries that you can take out to make them shut up, right?”

“I sometimes wish they did,” she chuckled, holding out her hand suddenly. “I’m Kate. And this is Theo. We just moved in a couple of days ago.”

“Eddie,” he shook her hand and smiled. Inside his head, Venom grumbled at being left out of the introductions just like every time they met someone new. “You need a hand down with the pram? The lift’s probably broken again.”

“Yeah, I noticed that this morning,” she pulled a face. “I’m guessing it’s a common occurrence?”

“You could say that,” Eddie grinned.

“Well, if you don’t mind helping, I wouldn’t say no,” she smiled again. “Usually I just kinda bang the pram down the stairs but it’s late and Mrs whatsherface will probably be posting another note under my door if I do that.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem at all,” Eddie assured her.

Together they lifted the pram down the three flights of stairs and Kate made sure Theo was tucked up warmly while Eddie opened the front door for her.

“You gonna be alright out there on your own?” Eddie asked. It was pitch dark outside and although there were still a lot of people around, he wasn’t sure he felt entirely comfortable leaving a woman and a baby wandering the streets alone at this time of night.

“Oh yeah, I’ll be fine,” she nodded, reaching down to stroke the baby’s rosy cheek. “Won’t we, Theo mio?”

The baby’s lips were set into a pout and he looked like he was about to start crying again at any second.

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Kate grimaced. “I guess we’ll see you around? Well, you’ll probably hear us around. Thanks so much again for helping me.”

“Don’t mention it,” Eddie waved her off.

He waited at the door for a few seconds, watching as she began to walk down the street in the direction of Mrs Chen’s store.

_You want us to follow her, don’t you?_

“Not follow her exactly, Ven,” he shook his head. “But I just have a weird feeling. Probably just tired but I don’t feel right her going alone.”

_What are we waiting for then?_

“Beats me,” Eddie shrugged, before chasing off down the street after her. “Kate! Wait up!”

“What’s wrong?” she frowned.

“Nothing,” he shook his head. “I just… listen, wait there, yeah? I’m gonna run up for my jacket and keys, and I thought we might come with you.”

“We?”

“I mean me,” he clarified, cursing himself internally for the minor slip up. “I thought _I_ might come with you cos, you know, it’s late and there’s always weirdos about at night.”

“Well that’s very sweet, but I’ll be fine really,” she assured him. “And well, no offense Eddie, but I don’t know you from Adam. For all I know you could be the weirdo I need to worry about.”

It took Eddie a moment to notice the little twitch of her full lips and he realised she was teasing him.

“I need to stop at the convenience store up the road anyway, so you’d be kinda doing me a favour letting me come with you anyway,” he grinned.

“Ok,” she nodded.

“Great,” he smiled. “Just give me five minutes tops, ok?”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Ok, favourite flavour ice cream?”

“Chocolate. Always.”

_I like her Eddie. We should keep her._

Eddie liked Kate too. Over the past few weeks, baby Theo had still been teething terribly and the only way Kate could settle him was to take him for a nightly walk. After that first night when Eddie had gone with her, they had somehow fallen into a comfortable routine of meeting in the hallway at ten at night and walking around the block the four times it took to get Theo to sleep.

They had learnt a lot about each other in that time. Eddie had told Kate all about Anne and the Life Foundation, although he had left out the part about the symbiote that he was host to. He had reassured Venom on countless occasions that it wasn’t because he was ashamed or embarrassed of him but rather that Kate needed to learn to trust Eddie more before he revealed Venom to her. Especially given the problems she’d had with her ex.

It had been on their third night that she had finally given in to his subtle questionings on the lack of Theo’s father. She had shrugged and sighed, chewing her lip as she thought about the best way to tell him.

“I met him at work,” she had started as they walked past Mrs Chen’s shop for the second time that night. “He was sweet and romantic; everything every girl ever dreams of meeting.”

Eddie had sensed the ‘but’ before she said and she grinned wryly before continuing her story.

“But of course, if something seems too good to be true it usually is, right?” she sighed. “So it was only after I found out that I was pregnant with Theo that he told me he was married. He told me to get rid of the baby and that he would pay me however much it took for me to keep our dirty little secret. He had two kids and a third on the way, and I really wanted to tell his wife. I mean, she deserved to know in my opinion, but I didn’t wanna be the one to break up a family. I didn’t wanna be the one to ruin those kids’ lives so I packed up my stuff and moved here. I never even thought about getting rid of Theo. I knew I loved him from the moment I saw those two blue lines.”

But it wasn’t until now that Eddie felt he could ask her more without seeming rude.

“So the Dad,” he cleared his throat. “Has he ever seen Theo?”

“Nope,” Kate shook her head. “I called him when he was born. I didn’t want to but I decided I owed it to Theo to at least tell his Dad in case he changed his mind, but he told me never to contact him again and I haven’t.”

“Wow what a prick,” Eddie snorted. “Well, not that my opinion counts for much but I think you’re doing a great job on your own anyway.”

“You say that to me even though we’re walking out at eleven at night cos I can’t my baby to sleep?” she grinned and Eddie found himself grinning back.

“Yeah but that’s what I mean. You would do anything and everything for him,” Eddie said. “You know, I hear you sometimes when I’m walking past your door and you talk to him like a little human.”

“You stalking me, Eddie?” she teased.

“Hey, I can’t help that the walls of our building are as thin as paper,” he nudged her shoulder. “But seriously Kate, you’re a good mom. Theo’s lucky to have you.”

“Don’t get soft on me, Brock,” she smirked.

Eddie grinned as she pinched him on the arm and they turned to walk down the alleyway at the back of their building. They stopped so Kate could tie the laces of his trainers and when she stood up, she found Eddie looking at her strangely.

“What?” she frowned. “Do I have something on my face?”

Eddie blinked and leaned towards her. He wanted to kiss her. He couldn’t help himself. She was beautiful and kind, and she deserved to be treated right. Kate held her breath as Eddie’s lips met hers gently and when he wound his arms around her waist to pull her close, she cupped his cheek and rubbed her thumb across the stubble she found there. Eddie’s arms around her were warm and safe, and it had been so long since she had felt that way. She wound her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, their tongues swirling together and his hand snaking into her hair.

And with a little wail from baby Theo, the magic moment was broken.

“Ssh,” Kate cooed, shaking the pram gently from side to side until he was asleep again. She looked up at Eddie who was watching her with such softness in his eyes that she wanted to succumb to it again, but she couldn’t. “I better get him into bed.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_The next night_

Eddie had spent all day pacing up and down the apartment, thinking about the kiss he’d shared with Kate and about he was going to approach it on their walk tonight. Venom didn’t understand why Eddie didn’t just tell her he wanted to mate with her and was being no help whatsoever. He liked Kate and he liked baby Theo and he wanted Eddie to be happy with them and him. To the symbiote everything was so black and white; so simple. He didn’t understand why humans made everything so complicated and why there were so many unwritten rules about things.

After counting down the hours until ten, Eddie threw on his shoes and zipped up his jacket. Joke. Eddie had been dressed and ready to go for a full hour. Alright, almost two hours.

Eddie frowned when he opened the door and she wasn’t there. Tapping gently on her front door, he heard her grumbling to herself and he heard Theo screaming like he was being murdered.

“Hey,” she yanked open the door, her face red and wisps of her hair stuck to her forehead. Theo was in her arms, tears pouring down his chubby little cheeks and waving his fists angrily. “We might have to postpone our walk for like a half hour.”

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.” Well, no.”

She opened the door wide and motioned for him to come in. He glanced around and was surprised by how clean and tidy the apartment was. He didn’t know why but he just expected that because she had a child, it would have looked like a warzone. But the place was immaculate. Everything was in its place and the kitchen worktops were streaked as though she had not long wiped them down.

“Theo just puked all over me,” she said, motioning to her vomit stained top and also the massive icky mess in her hair. “I’m gonna have to go and get showered before we go anywhere.”

“Oh right, ok,” Eddie nodded, edging back towards the front, pretending that the crying wasn’t bothering him. How did a little human make so much fucking noise? “Shall I just meet you out here in half an hour?”

“Yeah,” she smiled tiredly, hoisting Theo upright over her shoulder, trying to settle him down. “He’s gonna scream blue murder when I put him down to get a shower, so don’t panic when you hear him, will you?”

And that was when Eddie noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the way her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes like usual. Before he could stop himself, he made an offer that surprised even him.

“Want me to watch him while you take a shower?”

“You would do that?” she eyed him warily. “As in, you would sit here and hold him while I shower? Because if you’re joking with me right now, I might cry. He’s been a nightmare alllll day. Every time I’ve put him down for even a second it’s like I’ve abandoned him.”

“Uh yeah,” Eddie nodded hesitantly, regretting his words already.

“You’re amazing,” she smiled properly this time, and the joy in her eyes was enough to dampen Eddie’s queasy thoughts for a moment. She held Theo out and Eddie took him, holding him awkwardly as though he was a bomb that might explode with even the slightest incorrect movement. “He won’t bite you, Eddie,” Kate smirked, repositioning his arms so that he was holding Theo in a more natural position. Immediately, the little baby had stopped crying, happy to see his favourite friend and not just from the pram like usual. “You sure you’re gonna be ok with him for ten minutes?”

“We’ll be fine with him,” Eddie nodded.

“There’s that we again,” she said and Eddie grimaced. She had pulled him up numerous times on his strange habit of referring to himself as ‘we’, but she always seemed to buy whatever excuse he gave her. “I’ll be back in a minute ok? I promise to be quick and if you need me, just knock.”

“Yeah no worries,” Eddie waved her off, looking a lot calmer on the outside than he was inside.

The lock on the bathroom door clicked and when Eddie heard the water running from the shower, he couldn’t help but imagine Kate in there with nothing on. Then he felt like a pervert, holding the woman’s baby while thinking about her naked.

“It’s a good job you can’t see inside my mind, buddy,” he muttered to Theo, sitting down on the couch with him.

Theo gurgled happily, his little hands reaching out for Eddie’s face.

“No but I can,” Venom popped out suddenly.

“Vee, what the fuck are you doing?” Eddie hissed, glancing towards the bathroom. “If Kate comes out and sees you she’s gonna lose her mind.”

“She’s in the shower naked,” Venom answered. “You know this because you’re thinking about it.”

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Eddie covered Theo’s ears as though the baby had a clue as to what they were discussing.

But Theo was only interested in the creature before him. He grinned at Venom and reached for him. Smiling, Venom held out a finger towards the tiny human and purred happily when his chubby fist wrapped around it.

“He likes me,” Venom preened as Theo began chewing on his finger. “It tickles, Eddie.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if his teeth were through,” Eddie pulled a face, grinning at the scene. He had to admit it was pretty endearing to watch. “Then he could seriously do some damage, couldn’t you little guy? Hmm?”

“Eddie, do you want little humans?” Venom asked suddenly. “Before we met Kate you didn’t think about them but now you think about them a lot. And Kate. You think about little humans and you and me and Kate.”

“I dunno, Ven,” Eddie shrugged. “I mean, they’re cute and all but it’s a lot of responsibility. Once you have one you can’t just give it back or ignore it.”

“But Kate said that’s what Theo’s father did,” Venom frowned.

“Well, ok let me rephrase that. You can do it but you would be the biggest jerk on earth,” Eddie explained.

“So you don’t want little humans with Kate?”

“No,” Eddie shook his head, looking down at Theo again and feeling a pang of… something. He liked Kate. He really liked her and if he wanted their friendship to lead somewhere else, he was going to have to accept Theo as part of the deal too. And it was a big decision to make. “It’s complicated, Vee. I like Kate but there’s a lot I don’t know about her and there’s things she doesn’t know about me.”

“You mean me?”

“Well, yeah,” Eddie nodded. “A relationship with a woman was always going to be hard enough given our unique situation, but throw a kid into the mix and it becomes even more complex.”

Venom nodded his understanding but he had more questions. Those questions, however, would have to be asked at another time because the bathroom lock turned and Venom disappeared just as Kate stepped out in fresh clothes and brushing her tangled hair. Theo immediately began to wail at the sudden disappearance of his new toy and Eddie grimaced guiltily.

“I didn’t do anything, I swear.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Kate scoffed, leaning down to take Theo from his arms. “What’s up Theo mio? You didn’t have fun with Uncle Eddie.”

She shot Eddie a cheeky grin over her shoulder as she headed over towards the front door to get Theo settled into his pram.

“Shall we go then?”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They walked and walked, and it was only on their final time circling the block that Eddie built up the courage to approach their kiss from the previous night. Kate wasn’t acting any different than usual and for some reason it really bothered Eddie. His palms were sweating with nerves and he felt a strange lurch in his chest every time she smiled at him. But she was just her normal self.

As they headed down the same alleyway where they had kissed, Eddie grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her to a stop.

“I can’t do this,” he announced.

“Do what?”

“This,” he waved a hand between them. “Act like last night never even happened. I kissed you for a reason, Kate.”

“Stop Eddie,” she held a hand up to silence him. “Just… please don’t do this. Why can’t we leave last night without explanations? We kissed and it was amazing and that’s it.”

“What if I don’t want that to be it?”

“Well it has to be,” Kate sighed. She stepped forward and touched Eddie’s face sadly. “I like you a lot, Eddie. You have no idea how much I like you, but I have a six month old baby to think about. If I start something with you, it’s him who gets hurt as well if it all goes to crap. If I start something with you, there’s a chance that it won’t work and I’ll lose you as a friend.”

“And what if it does work?” Eddie refused to let it drop. “What if you’re cutting off your nose to spite your face?”

“Maybe I am,” she shrugged, dropping her hand. “But I’m scared of getting hurt. And I’m scared of Theo getting hurt too.”

“I would never hurt either of you,” Eddie whispered. “I promise you that.”

Before Kate could try to form a reply, someone banged into her, yanking the handbag from her shoulder and taking off down the alleyway.

“Stop!” Eddie yelled, his feet on the move to follow the mugger immediately.

Kate was shaking with shock as she watched Eddie take off at full speed. But her shock quickly turned into fully blown fear when before her very eyes, Eddie transformed into something that her eyes couldn’t process. She wanted to run away; scream, shout, anything but all she could was stand and watch as the huge black _thing_ literally tore the head off the attacker and then swallowed it whole before consuming his body as well.

When the monster licked its lips in satisfaction, grinning with its huge white teeth, Kate realised it was coming towards her and only then did she finally react. She scooped up Theo in her arms and ran as fast as she could into the apartment block. Her legs moved faster than she ever knew they could and even when she slammed the door to her apartment closed behind her, she couldn’t relax. Still holding Theo in one arm, she rifled through the kitchen drawers with the other for the biggest and sharpest knife she could find.

She was poised and ready, waiting for the creature to burst forth but moments passed and there was nothing.

“Kate,” came Eddie’s voice through the door.

“Leave me alone,” she called, her voice trembling. “I don’t know who the fuck or what the fuck you are Eddie Brock, but you stay the fuck away from us.”

“Kate, we won’t hurt you,” he tried again. “If you’ll just open the door, I’ll explain everything.”

“Not a fucking chance,” she spat, tears rolling down her face as she rocked Theo gently. “You have five seconds to get away from my door and promise to never come near me again or I’m calling the police.”

Eddie sighed as he rested his forehead against her front door, his eyes squeezed shut in anguish. This wasn’t how he had wanted her to find out about Venom, but he had been unable to help it.

_I’m sorry, Eddie. It is my fault Kate is scared of us now._

Eddie didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed back from the door.

“I’m sorry, Kate,” he said quietly.

On the other side of the door, Kate heard his almost whispered final words and when she heard him go inside his own apartment, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor with relief and pain.

Eddie had promised not to hurt her but he had. He had been lying to her this entire time. He was a fucking… well, she didn’t even know _what_ he was. But she knew he most definitely wasn’t the person she thought and she would never be able to trust him again.

She didn’t need him. She didn’t need anyone. She had Theo and she would concentrate on being the mother he needed instead of chasing dreams of a future that would never happen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Almost two weeks had passed since that night and Eddie had yet to see or hear anything from Kate. He had sent her messages and posted notes under her door, but it was as though she had disappeared off the face of the earth. If he couldn’t hear Theo crying and babbling through the door, he would have thought she was gone.

Venom was terribly upset because no matter how much Eddie reassured him that it wasn’t his fault, he felt as though it was. He hated to feel Eddie so sad and know that he had been the reason for it.

It was mid-afternoon and Eddie was typing on his laptop; job hunting, holidays scouring, watching videos of dogs, basically anything to take his mind off of Kate. He sighed and slammed the laptop closed when the words and images all began to blur and make the outline of Kate’s button nose and upturned lips.

Suddenly, he heard Kate’s apartment door opening and he blinked in surprise when she began banging on his door without stopping.

“Eddie!” she screamed. “Eddie! Help me please!”

Eddie darted to the door quicker than lightening and when he saw Theo in her arms, limp and gasping for breath his eyes widened in horror. Kate was inconsolable; thrusting Theo at him as she screamed and sobbed that Theo was choking. She was hysterical but Eddie couldn’t think about her in that moment. Theo was the important one right now.

“Venom, reckon you can help?”

Venom appeared immediately, concern etched upon his face. Immediately he reached out one of his tentacles, small enough to fit down the baby’s throat but Kate smacked it away before it could get near.

“Kate, look at me,” Eddie was firm now. “You want Theo to live then you let Venom help.”

She nodded and held her face in her hands as Venom eased his tentacle gently down little Theo’s throat. He was already turning blue and his breathing was shallow. Eddie was terrified but he had to remain strong for both Theo and Kate.

The seconds seemed to pass by in slow motion but after a few of them, Venom pulled out what looked to be some sort of plastic bead and Theo coughed and spluttered. He cried and the sound was like music to everyone’s ears. Kate took Theo from Eddie’s arms and held him against her chest, sobbing and thanking God that her baby boy was alive and well.

Eventually she lifted her head up and met Eddie’s eyes. But then she looked past him towards the creature it seemed not only had the capacity to take lives but to save them as well.

“Thank you,” she whispered, cradling Theo against her cheek.

“I am the glad the small human will not die now _,_ ” Venom answered, stepping closer.

To give Kate her due, she flinched but stood her ground as Venom reached out a tentacle stroke the back of Theo’s head. With another, he wiped at the tears from Kate’s pale face.

“You are afraid of Eddie because of me, but I will not hurt you, Kate. Eddie is happy when he’s with you and Theo, and that makes me happy. You love your small human like I love Eddie. He has been sad without you and that hurts me. I think you are sad too. I think you know Eddie would never hurt you because you came here when you needed help. We will look after you and Theo always if you let us. We will love you always if you let us.”

Kate didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know how to feel. All she knew was that she couldn’t find it in her heart to treat this monster with anything other than eternal gratitude for saving her son.

Then there was Eddie. She missed him like crazy. She hadn’t realised the place he had made for himself in her heart until she had forcibly tried to remove him from it.

“Vee, maybe you could give Kate and I a minute?” Eddie suggested.

Hesitantly, Venom disappeared inside Eddie and Kate couldn’t hide the disbelief and confusion on her face that this was really happening.

“What are you, Eddie?” she whispered.

“I’m me,” he said simply.

“And him? It? Venom, you called it?”

“Remember I told you about the Life Foundation?”

She did.

“Well I didn’t exactly tell you everything,” he sighed. “It’s a very long story, one that I’ll be happy to share with you but I think we should get Theo to the hospital and get him checked out, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, kissing Theo’s cheek. He was awake and gurgling to himself as though nothing had ever happened. “But you promise that once we get back you’re gonna tell me everything? And no secrets this time?”

“You have my word, Kate,” Eddie nodded, his hand brushing over Theo’s soft hair before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kate’s forehead. “I promise.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Four Years Later_

“Eddie. Why won’t it stop making that noise?”

Eddie cracked open an eye and was greeted by Venom’s face in his own. He blinked, wondering what on earth Venom was chatting on about but then he heard it. He sat up and scratched his head sleepily, frowning at the sound of crying coming from down the hallway. It was a baby. Crying. In the middle of the night. Inside his house. Loudly.

Groaning, he swung his legs out of bed, leaning over to kiss Kate as she sat up.

“Go back to sleep, baby,” he whispered. “We’ll get her.”

He padded down the hallway and pushed open the door to the nursery where his two year old daughter was stood up in her cot crying.

“Ssh, Daddy’s here,” he cooed, scooping her up into his arms. “Ssh it’s alright, sweetheart.”

He looked at the doorway as a small figure appeared and he smiled as Theo yawned and walked into the room, rubbing his eyes wearily.

“Did she wake you up too, buddy?” Eddie asked him.

“Yup,” Theo nodded. “Why is she so noisy?”

“I still wonder the same thing, Theo _,”_ Venom grumbled. “You were never as noisy as she is.”

“Ha, now that’s a lie,” Kate grinned from the doorway, where she leant against it with her arms crossed watching her favourite people in the entire world.

“I told you to go back to sleep,” Eddie said, rocking little Sophia in his arms.

“Yeah I know,” Kate yawned. “But the second I tried to go back to sleep, this little girl or guy decided to use my bladder as a football.”

She placed her hands on her rounded stomach and Venom reached a tentacle out to stroke the bump. Eddie smiled as he glanced around. They were rather an unconventional family, but it worked.

They cried together and laughed together. But more than anything they loved together. And there was nothing they couldn’t face together with that love.


End file.
